From warrior to Green brother
by conN0426
Summary: The Devourer had done, splitting the Earth in half, and deleting it, with his memories back, Matt finds himself in a new world, as the Brother of Vert, CPU Green Heart


**Re-write of this, with EBF5 out and now that I've played through it, I've decided to re-write this**

* * *

 **Matt's POV**

The five of us stand against the Devourer, the large writhing beast of tentacles and eyes, I stood up and used Legend, slicing and stabbing one of its many eyes

 **"ARKON, GODCAT, ALL MADE BY ME, AND YET YOU STILL REMAIN,"** The Devourer said, Natalie used Judgement, followed by Bullet Hell by Lance, I switch to The Berzerker and summon my Runic shield to block its next attack

Memories were coming back to us, memories of our past, a past our mind's were wiped of, I growl and raise my hand, my white magic circle appears and I use Seiken, Natalie uses Pulser, Lance uses unload, Anna uses Combo Shot, and NoLegs uses Divine Divide

The Devourer charged a beam, I switch to Soul Eater and used Cleaver, Natalie used Genesis, Lance used Ion Cannon, Anna used Mighty Oak, and NoLegs used The Destroyer

I switched back to Heaven's Gate, I remember now, I felt like this sword had been with me for a long time, and I was right, it's been with me for as long as I can remember, the Devourer unleashed the beam attack, sending a large crimson beam, it cut the earth in half and sends us flying **"I KNOW YOU'VE HAD HELP, I WILL END THEM TOO, THOSE GUIDING YOU ACTIONS, LET US END THIS"** The Devourer roared and charged another beam

We were all beaten down, bleeding, broken, there was no way were surviving, I channel all I had into one final attack, Revenge, Heaven's Gate started to glow Crimson as I jumped up and slammed down onto The Devourer

Natalie used Judgment, Anna used Sacred Shower, Lance used Hyper beam, NoLegs Used Blade Dance, The Devourer used the beam, this time it was aimed at us "NATZ" I shout and try to get my Runic Shield up but it was to late, the beam hit us "GRAHHHHH/KYAAA/AHHHHHHHH/*Paniced Meowing*" We all screamed

 **Gamindustri**

I shot up out of bed "NATZ" I shout and started to pant "Oh you're awake" I look to my right and see a woman, she had long blond hair, much like my own, her eyes were blue "Who are you, where am I" I ask as I stand up and reached for Heaven's Gate, only to find it gone

"Where's Natz, where's My Sword," I ask ready to use Seiken, only to find my powers sapped again "So my assumption was correct, your soul and mind are old but your body is new" She said "I am Vert, you are in Gamindustri, and I am the ruler of Leanbox CPU Green Heart" She answered my first question, and most likely my second

"Okay, where's Natz, and my sword," I asked and she let out a small sigh "I do not know who this Natz is, but here is your weapon" She handed me Heaven's Gate, I inspect the sword for any damages

Heaven's Gate, my preferred sword was a two-handed broadsword with an elaborate golden handguard. The handle is dark red with a golden point, and the guard bears two red gems and several small wing designs. The bright, white-silver blade has two curved points at the base, four smaller points along its length as it tapers towards the tip, and diamond-like red markings in its center.

The blade had no Damages on it, good "Okay, thank you, I wonder where my other swords are" I ask before shaking my head "No, more importantly, how am I here, The Devourer killed me, Natz, Lance, Anna, NoLegs, it killed us all yet why am I here" I shout my body shaking with rage

"You are here because the Sharicite made you, I'm not sure how accepting of this you'll be, but you are now Green Brother, my Little Brother" Vert answered, my body kept shaking, I let out a small chuckle "That's surprisingly the most normal thing that's happened in the past few days" I say throwing my hands up

"Before we continue in talking, one, here have a look," She said and motioned to a mirror

My long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, my eyes didn't change from their blue color too much they may have gotten lighter but I don't know, my wardrobe is what changed the most sadly, I was wearing a black dress shirt with a green Skull and Crossbones on its collar, white dress pants with matching dress shoes, a black coat with matching fingerless gloves, on the back of the gloves was a strange emblem **[Leanbox's Logo]** , and a pair of white-rimmed square glasses

I let my hair down and ended up styling it back to its normal style

 **Vert's POV**

I watched my Brother style is hair, he put it into an interesting style, with multiple small pigtails going over his shoulders, he turned to me "Alright, now Second" I say and turn to the door "Chika I know you're there" I say and the door opens, Chika falls into the room and my Brother goes on the defensive grabbing his sword's hilt

"Thirdly may I ask what your name is," I asked turning back to my Brother "Matt," He dropped his hand to his side "Names Matt" He answered as Chika walked up next to me, Matt held out his hand "Pleasure to meet you," He said with a massive Grin

 **Time Skip, No POV**

It had been a few weeks since Matt's arrival on Gamindustri, Matt spend the time, doing the same thing his Sister was doing, playing games, oh dear, he really hasn't left the Basilicom, he really hasn't been given a reason to

As of now, Matt was in the main room of the top floor, he was eating pizza and drinking a can of beer or whatever Gamindustri's equivalent was. Vert walked in "I have to head somewhere with the Other Goddess, try not to burn the place down again" She said "That was not my fault" Matt replied "Either way, have fun, how long you think you'll be gone" He asked "Only a few days," Vert replied "Alright, good luck dealing with Neptune for more than ten minutes" Matt said and went back to eating

Vert sighed and rolled her eyes before she left

* * *

 **Re-write done**


End file.
